


Thou shalt not lie with another man

by S1llyspazum



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marijuana, Other, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1llyspazum/pseuds/S1llyspazum
Summary: Sal discovers travis, broken down sobbing in the bathroom and offers help.





	1. Chapter 1

The day started as any other, your generic, boring school day, gloomy and sleepy with that same, gross aesthetic of musky grey air and cold weather. as the day fell to an end and the school began to let out, sal stopped to use the bathroom, as most kids would do, little did he know, the blue haired boy had stumbled into a note, supposedly written for him. (being that he was the only 'sal' in the school.) It didn't have a name to it, it could've just been a weird joke of larry's while he was high and thought it would be funny, but then again, it could be somebody else. As he read it over and over out of curiosity to try and recognize the hand writing, the scribbled out name or the way that they spelled. As he tried to decipher the small uncracked code, his thoughts hit a sudden wall at a soft, ragged sob that filled the room. Sal soon decided to investigate by fragilly knocking on the door with the back of his icy pale hand. "Anyone in there?" Asked his soft, relaxed voice before being cut off by the voice of travis, out of anyone. "No _duh_ , fuckwad. Buzz off!" He hissed sharply in reply. Sal didn't really think as he spoke, just almost immediately replying with "Travis? Weren't you crying a second ago?" He asked with a strange pause in tone out of confusion. "Sallyface? I- no! What the hell? Can't a guy get some privacy?!" He sneered. Sal took a few seconds to think out a reply before practically blurting out the question "why do you hate me so much?" He asked, leaning on the wall of the stall with a light sigh as he heard soft sniffles come from the blonde in attempts to stop crying desprately. "Because you and your friends are a bunch of homos! It's sick! It's not right!! God will never love you! Why should i?!" He replied with no anger in his tone, more sore weakness masking itself with anger. Sal took a deep breath and tried his best to keep a conversation instead of just leaving, which was actually pretty tempting. "You know we aren't actually all gay? I mean besides todd. Todd is  _super_ gay." He rambled uselessly. "But that's part of who he is and i think that's wonderful. He's one of the kindest people i know. How could anyone hate todd?" He added, but really only recapped it for himself. "Ugh!" Travis groaned. "Is your father pushing these beliefs on you?" Sal asked softly and stared at the ceiling as he slumped down slowly so he was practically laying on the floor.  "Just because my father's a preacher doesn't mean he  _owns_ me! I'm my own person!" He replied with a rather loud gutteral sob disguised as a groan. "Well, you seem so unhappy, man. Are you sure your dad isn't putting too much pressure on you? I bet its tough being the the son of such an intense man." Sal sighed weakly. "You have no idea what it's like." Travis whispered back a horace sob. This caused sal to speak before thinking once again with "I'm sorry, man." He sighed as he felt a thump from the side, like travis was sitting the same way, back to back with sal. It felt nice. "Don't feel sorry for me, sally face. I don't need your pity." Sal shut his mouth immediately after he spoke, thinking before he took in a deep breath and simply reacted with "we don't need to be enemies, you know that, right? I think under all that anger, there's a good dude whos afraid to be himself. If you ever need someone to talk to, or if you need to get away from your father for a while, you can hang out with me." Silence soon filled the restroom, he knew for a fact that travis heard him. He silently let out a light sigh and a sniffle. "Wuh-why're you being nice to me?" He asked,  it seemed he had stopped worrying about sal seeing, or, hearing him cry. "I don't think you're a bad person, travis." As sal's hand slowly slid under the door to grip travis' that laid before him, he lightly flinched at the contact but surely tightened on it with a light sniffle. "You know, i don't really hate you, or your friends." He whispered through tears and took his other hand over sal's just for security. "I didn't really think so." Laughed sal, softly in a caring, invested tone. "I-i" he stammered, at a lose for words before he could be heard standing, sal did the same just in case he was hit by the door. Standing on the wall as travis silently approached him and pulled him into an achingly weak and hurting hug. He held him in his arms for too long before he took sal's mask off without any hesitation, just smiling at the brutally bitten boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late I'm so sorry!!!!! I'll be updating more often when i have the time! I apologize for how short this chapter is so I'll try working on an extra long one for the next!

"I'm not meeting up with your little homo friends!" Travis hissed, it was now blatantly obvious, if he was this angry, he'd let his anger out on sal, who he'd later every time huddle up with him after school and rant on and on about his emotions, sexuality, father and religion. It was an oddly common occurrence after a solid month of it happening about every weekend. But sal enjoyed helping the blonde out with his feelings and listening to his indirects that were obviously directed at sal himself anyways. Soon enough, travis built up enough courage to invite sal and only sal over for a small party, his dad wasn't home so he had an opportunity to actually spill his guts out to sal. So there he sat, impatient as hell and practically pacing in his room, the room was clean, just to match with the way the clean-cut blonde dressed in every way. He had managed to swipe some vodka, wine and a few canned beers from his mom' house and got the vodka from his father's room. Eventually sprouting from his seat once he heard a knock on his door and rushed swiftly down the stairs to answer. He seemed like a completely different person once he opened his mouth though. Not even answering with a 'hey' or anything, only leaving sal himself to break the ice with a quiet "hey. I didn't bring anything because i didn't know what kind of party this would be." He shrugged with a soft chuckle. Travis, who was obviously putting on a cool kid act decided to take a deep breath and bring sal upstairs after a small response.


End file.
